hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 Atlantic hurricane season (Azure and those noted)
2015, azure's version. Editors: *AzureAzulCrash *PuffleXTREME *StrawberryMaster *CycloneNkechinyer *Hypercane *HurricaneOdile *HypotheticalHurricane *Leboringjack *Bobnekaro Example Hurricane: Storms Hurricane Ana (Ally) An Azure Hurricane Hunters flight intercepted a tropical wave on June 7. It was found it had a closed core, so the AMS declared it Tropical Depression 1A. Not long after, it became a tropical storm and received the name Ana as it battered the Leeward Islands. A sinkhole killed a man driving his car when he hit the bottom. It moved to the west; as it did it it strengthened into a hurricane; as it did it entered the AMS's region of responsibility and was given the name Ally. It reached peak intensity as it approached Cozumel, pounding it with rain and winds approaching 115 mph. An estimate provided windspeeds of 125 mph in the eyewall, cementing the storm's category 3 rating. As it moved north, a rather large trough pulled Ana out to sea, where it became extratropical. Impacts from the storm were severe, but not devastating. 184 lives were lost as a cruise ship sank from a tornado brought by Ana. $350 million in damage was caused by Ana. Hurricane Bill (Benny) The origins of Bill can be traced back to a tropical wave entering the ITCZ near Puerto Rico. It underwent explosive intensification, due to above-average sea surface temperatures. In only 6 hours, it was already a tropical storm, therefore it received the name Bill. It then entered the AMSRR on June 16, receiving the name Benny. It became a hurricane early the next day, despite increasingly unfavourable conditions. It made landfall in Puerto Rico early in the evening that day and dissipated. Tropical Depression Three Three began when two tropical waves merged on June 28. The resulting storm was investigated by the NHC and AMS, when it was found to have a closed circulation, on June 31. Tropical Depression Three formed, However. a mixture of dry air and wind shear rapidly dissipated Three. An unusual fact about Three is that it displayed an eye despite being a tropical depression. Hurricane Claudette (Celia/Amy) Claudette was born when a tropical wave moved over the Gulf Stream, immediately beginning to strengthen. Skipping tropical depression status, the storm was named Claudette. 6 hours later, it was already a minimal hurricane. It hit Miami with winds of 80 mph early in the morning on July 5. It weakened slightly as it moved over the Florida Peninsula, but this allowed it to strengthen to low-end Category 3 as it entered the Loop Current. It made landfall in New Orleans as a high-end category 2, causing extensive flooding, and paving the way for Hurricane Grace later on. Claudette was devastating, with damages approaching $17 billion, and over 300 people were killed. Claudette was the first storm of the year to have its name retired. When entering the PMC area of responsibility near Tuscaloosa and Jackson, it was given the name Amy. Hurricane Danny (Dylan) Tropical Storm Erika Hurricane Fred